What you've missed
by Ongakueclipse
Summary: Sent out on a favor leads to a blossoming romance between Vincent and Tifa.
1. Prologue

Standard disclaimer.

Just a story I've been wanting to write for awhile. Originally I wanted the plot for Sweet Strawberry to be used in this story, but I thought it would be better suited to IchiHime rather than Ticent.

So yes yet again I'm going to be working on a romance. The only pairing I like because I'm a jealous fan-girl when it comes to Vincent Valentine

Enjoy.

* * *

The sun sparkled off the crystalline waters. The surface was calm, serene, every bit reflecting reality. She smiled, her hand raised to her brow as she looked up into the sky. Tifa had some time to reminisce about the past few months and all the trauma she had suffered and most of all she thought about her blossoming relationship to the beautiful immortal. He had not caused her pain during the past few months, in fact he was there through all of it to comfort her. The tradegy that surrounded them seemed less cruel with him around.

Finally at the end of this chapter in her life, Tifa was looking forward with promises of happiness. Promises he was sure to keep. Vincent was a man of his word and if he said that everything will be okay, that's how it will be.

Tifa smiled settling back into the grassy earth. She absently moved her hand to her stomach, humming a lullaby her mother sang to her when she was a child. She drifted into deep thought and remembered the day when this mess all began. She remembered everything for it's bitter sweet impressions left deep in her soul.

It started with a favor.


	2. Chapter 1

Her morning started earlier than usual. She had woke up with the sun, pumped to get her day moving the moment she stepped out of the steamy shower. She got ready and began preparing the bar for tonights activities. There was a festival in town and the Seventh Heaven was destined to be packed by midnight. Marlene had helped her decorate the day before and all that was left to do was place an early order of refreshments. Tifa figured that the bar would be sucked dry after today so it was best to be safe for those pesky Sunday patrons.

So Tifa was busy all morning filling out orders, and taking inventory. She was almost done when she got a call from an old friend.

"Hello, Seventh Heaven on the line" she chimed into the speaker.

"Tifa! Shud up for a minute. I got something to ask you" his coarse voice was a little more rough today.

"Cid? What's up?" she asked wiping the counter clean even though it had been polished a thousand times by Marlene.

"I was out a couple days ago makin' my rounds when I stumbled on somethin I ain't seen before" he said coughing. Before Tifa could ask what happened Cid continued. "A fiend, smallish, but amazing strength. Left me in shambles." he grumbled.

"And you want me to look into it?" Tifa asked concerned. She would do anything for her friends, especially those she went to war with against Sephiroth and Jenova.

"Ya, I'm really sorry about this, but everyone's busy, cept for one I sent him on over. Once he gets there you should get ahold of Red, he's got some information on the fiend" Cid finished.

"Ya okay" Tifa replied a bit confused. A million things went through her head, what she was going to do about tonight, how long the mission would take, what kind of baddie it was this time and most of all who this other person was, before long she noticed the dial tone. The bastard had hung up on her without saying good-bye or thanks. Then again Tifa might have been to caught up to notice. She sighed and sat on a stool by the counter. After a few moments she got up and went to her room, another adventure at hand.

* * *

Tifa had her things packed long ago, the sun was setting and the bar was getting busier by the hour. She wondered when exactly her partner would arrive. Hopefully she would be able to attend to duties at her bar for tonight, but in case Tifa had called some of her employees, which numbered two. One was out of the town and the other was kind enough to take the crazy shift. God bless her soul, Tifa was so thankful.

She was obsessively cleaning the tables when the bell to the door chimed. "Welcome to the Seventh Heaven, what can I get ya" she spun around only to bump face first into his solid chest. He towered over her and without looking at her he spoke.

"A water" he said taking a seat at the nearest table. Instead of his usual garb, Vincent was wearing all black. He had on a pair of nifty cargo pants, with many pockets, all appeared to be full. Tifa imagined his ammunition was stored in them. He was also wearing a sweater, but it looked of rougher material, and his collar was full with a black scarf that hid his lips perfectly. The only thing that was unchanged was his hair, it was still held up by his red bandana. He looked so stoic the way he sat. His right arm resting on the table, while his guantlet was perched on his thigh.

"Vincent" she smiled moving towards the counter. She tapped some water into a cup and came back to his table, she sat across him and slid the cup over. "I take it you're to be my partner on this mission" Tifa asked taking a lazy stance in her chair.

"Wasn't this a favor" Vincent remarked. "It's probably nothing, just Cid being careless" he said taking a sip of water.

"Ya maybe, but let me call it a mission, I haven't been on one in ages. Cloud always takes care of everything, but not this time" she said chuckling hoping that this wasn't going to turn into some wild goose chase. Vincent didnt say anything after that. Tifa got the impression that he was just going to wait there until the bar closed at 2:00. They would probably leave after that, and it didnt matter that it was so late. Tifa was more than rested. For the next couple of hours she tended the bar, even taking part in some drinking games. She had no idea that it would take a toll, by the end of the night she was a silly drunk who could barely cash out. Thank god for the other barmaid. Once everything was finished, she remembered to set the to do list on the counter and gave the keys to her employee.

Vincent had sat in the same place like a rock for the duration of the night. Only moving to drink his water. The pushover. She smiled and grabbed her bag. "Are we ready?" she asked almost falling over. Vincent stood up nodded his head and headed out of the bar. Tifa followed before it occured to her. "Where the hell are we going and how?" she said stumbling behind him.

"Cosmo Canyon on the Shera" he said speaking of Cid's new ship.

"Wow the old fart is letting you captain his baby" Tifa hiccuped.

"We even have a crew" Vincent blandly joked. He lead her to a field outside the city, the Shera's engines blaring and waiting to take off. Once the pair were on the ship it took off and headed for it's destination. Tifa slumped down on the deck and watched the passing night before she herself passed out. She dreamed about dark things and barely noticed when Vincent covered her with a blanket.

* * *

Tifa woke with her head pounding, she groaned and turned over away from the sun's rays. She had way too much booze the night before and now she was paying for it. It was a few minutes of delirium before she realized that she was laying on a cott and beside her was a tray with breakfast, there was also two pills and water. She smirked, wondering just who thought of giving her hang over treatment. Was it Vincent or the crew she wondered taking the pills and sitting up. The blanket covering her was surprisingly soft. She looked around the deck, part of the crew was there, none bothered to look her way. She didn't see Vincent anywhere, shrugging she gathered the plate to herself and began eating maniacally, anything to fill her empty stomach and halt the hangover.

When she was done she got up and walked around. The crew acknowlegded her but didn't say anything, she wanted to ask for a bath but they appeared to be busy and she didn't want to disturb them. She made her way out of the deck and ran into Vincent at the door.

"Oh hey" she said. Vincent just nodded. Tifa frowned _Geez talk much _she thought looking past him. "Know where I can get a shower" she asked.

"Sorry, we're here" he said pointing out the window. Tifa looked and noticed two figures waiting in the swirling dust. Cosmo Canyon. She sighed, hopefully Bugenhagen would help her with her needs.

"Okay, well let's go then" she said heading out of the ship. Vincent followed closely behind as they made their way to the figures. There was a tall lanky woman and the hunching form of Nanaki waiting for them. The woman was supposed to be some helper for Bugenhagen and Nanaki was the one with the info.

"Hey Nanaki" she said stopping right infront of them.

"Welcome back" he said bowing, the lady mirrored his movements. "Unfortunately I can't stay too long, I have some business elsewhere, but I thought I would introduce you to Leras. She will be your guide on your hunt and give you all the details." Nanaki spoke formally.

"Hi, I'm Tifa and this here is Vincent" she said using her thumb to point at Vincent.

"Welcome" was all the woman said before gesturing for them to follow. Tifa had to wonder if this favor was going to turn into a boring and silent trip. The two the them had a cold shoulder, and she had to wonder why. She kind of knew Vincents story, but this Leras character seemed to be carrying a weight of guilt or something like it. The woman led them to a jeep and motioned for them to get in. Tifa sat in the back and let Vincent take shot gun. Leras started the vehicle and handed Vincent a folder.

"This is all we know about the fiend" she said. Vincent flipped through the pages and summed up it's abilities. He then handed it to Tifa, she looked through the documents, but nothing striking stood out. The only thing they really knew about it was some of the attacks it used and the relevant power of its attacks. Although it was impossible to tell if it was anymore powerful.

"This could be dangerous" Tifa commented, but she was really concerned with it.

"I'll take you as far as the dunes" Leras explained handing a radio to Vincent. "Use this when you're ready to be picked up, I won't be far from the drop off point" she said stopping the jeep. Apparently this was the last location the fiend was spotted. "I've also supplied some necessary items for your trip in the desert" she said. Tifa looked at the bag beside her and concluded they were to use it. Tifa stepped out of the jeep after Vincent and they watched as Leras drove off.

"Alright then" Tifa said looking at the vast mass of dunes infront of them. It would be quiet the adventure, she looked at the maps and thought of the best route to take in order to find the little bugger. "I think we should stop at each of these springs. If there isn't any luck then I suggest we go to the caves to the east" she said to Vincent tracing the best path through the dunes. He nodded in agreement and they both started towards the closest spring.

* * *

The sun was now setting and they had only made it to the second spring. Tifa was still feeling sluggish from the hangover so she couldn't travel as fast as her immortal comrade. He hadn't said anything about their progress; in fact he barely said anything the entire time. Tifa wasn't a picky person, but sometimes she needed to communicate. It was so easy to talk to Cloud, she was just used to that part in her life, but when she was with Vincent, it almost frustrated her because she didn't know what he was thinking. Vincent stopped at the flowing spring and surveyed the surrounding area, when he was convinced that it was safe he put down his pack.

"I guess we set up camp then" Tifa noted looking around. She pulled out a blanket and settled down beside the firepit. These springs were frequented by miners searching for treasures in the hot desert so firepits and leftover tools were no surprise. In a matter of minutes she had started a fire and was preparing for supper. She paused to examine Vincent. He was standing on the other side of the fire, arms folded and looking at the horizon.

"Did you want some soup" she asked. Vincent just nodded his head and continued to do whatever it was he was doing. Tifa sighed and got up. "Okay Vincent, I know you're not the most social person, but a little communication goes a long way" Tifa stepped in front of him. He was surprised by her forwardness, he had to step back.

"What do you want me to say" Vincent replied.

"Just answer me with a few words, or even a yes. Don't just stand there and nod you're head at me. I have high expectations when it comes to team work" she smiled. It quickly turned into a little joke, but she was glad that he was handling it so well.

"Okay" Vincent said taking a seat on the rock by the fire. Tifa chuckled and began setting up for supper, once she was finished she passed Vincent a bowl and began to eat.

"Tell me something" she asked slurping her soup.

"What would you like to know" Vincent said, he had not bothered his soup and just sat on the rock looking out into the distance.

"Well for one, why do you always do that, and the hell do you think about?" she asked trying to get him to open up. For the first time the pair were alone together. During the battle 4 years ago they never said much. She was always curious about him the most. Now was the perfect time to satisfy that curiosity.

"I think about lots of things" was his simple response.

"You have to give me more than that" she chirped, slurping her soup.

"Right now I'm thinking about the sound your lips make when you drink your soup" he almost broke a smile.

"You see, it's not so hard to be social. You just made fun of me, I'm proud of you Vincent" she laughed.

"I think I get it from Cid" he said gazing into the fire.

"Yea I can only imagine, but what else do you think about? What deep thoughts do you have?" she poked at him. She wasn't about to let her evening pass in silence.

"I think about regular things most people concern themselves with Tifa" he tried to explain.

"What about Lucrecia, don't you think about her when you stare off into the distance" she said stepping on dangerous grounds. The long silence notified her of her fault. "Oh Vincent I'm sorry, I shouldn't be sticking my nose in your business. Forget that" she said apologizing.

"It's alright" he said finally drinking from his bowl. There was a long pause. "I do think about her, probably more often than I should" he admitted. Tifa didn't know what to say then, she couldn't think of anything. The situation was awkward enough. She just finished her soup and sat there watching the last traces of day fade in the sky, after which she laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days were long and gruelling under the hot sun and Tifa was still without a proper bath. In the cool evenings when Vincent left to checking the perimeter Tifa would sit herself down at the well or spring and sponge herself obsessively. No matter how hard she tried when day came she felt dirty the moment the first sweat drop rolled off her forehead. She sighed in annoyance and scanned the horizon and noted the rocky cliffs miles to the west.

"I think we should just go to the caves, the rest of the springs are along the boundry here" Tifa suggested pointing at her map. Vincent looked at her a moment.

"I agree, we can make it there just after the sun sets" he put in his two cents, giving a lengthy answer instead of a head shake.

Tifa smiled. "Then we search just search the nearby caves before calling it a night"

At first Vincent thought about objecting to her last suggestion, because the desert caves were known to be the hideout for all kinds of bad, but looking at her determination Vincent just turned and made his way towards their destination.

A few minutes had passed when Tifa received a call on her PHS, she answered immediately.

"Tifa here" she spoke into the reciever. It wasn't everyday that she got a call on the PHS call, it was only used for hero business as Marlene called it.

"Tifa where are you?" his voice was elevated, but not demanding.

"Uh, I'm just north of cosmo canyon, in the desert" she replied.

"Why are you all the way out there?That's Cid's route" he asked sounding a bit impatient, but none the less concerned about his friend. Cloud could be so confusing sometimes.

"Yes it is, but he was injured and can't do anything about the fiend thats been spotted here" she replied. "I'm here as a favor for Cid, but you dont have to worry either. Vincent is with me" she finished. There was a long silence before Cloud spoke up again.

"Well if you're not back in three days I'm going there myself"

"That's not really necessarry Cloud, but okay" she sighed looking at Vincent.

"Take care Tifa, out" he said and the link died soon after. For a moment she reflected what had just happened. Here Cloud was, all concerned about her when he had been gone weeks without seeing her, let alone speaking with Tifa. She was a bit frustrated because Cloud would always do that to her; disappear for so long and not give a damn about her and then suddenly when she wasn't there when he got back Cloud would pull full out parental and demand answers. It also didn't help when Tifa knew exactly what he was up to on these long absences.

He was looking for Aerith.

She sighed and brushed past Vincent, leading the way to the cliffs. It was times like these Vincent was glad that he didn't have to speak. He followed closely behind her, the sound of the desert wind hollowing around them.

* * *

It was already a few hours past dusk when they arrived at the cliffs. The pair had decided that they would scan the surrounding area before calling it a night and that meant they would have to check the two caves they saw.

Tifa had a bad feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach, she didn't like it so she was on edge. Vincent picked up on this, he suggested that they both do a search, so she would at least be at ease while she slept.

"I'll go first and you can cover me" Tifa said pulling on her gloves. She decided to enter the lowest cave first before the one higher up.

"Alright" Vincent replied hoping she would be satisfied with his response as opposed to a nod. He cocked his gun and followed a distance behind her. Her movements were strong, solid but wary. In the dark hours it was best to be safe. The torch in her hand provided some light but the glow sticks in their travel pack would be of better use. They were about fifty feet into the cave when it forked into two smaller compartments. Tifa paused for a moment thinking of the best way to go about this. She reached into her pocket and pulled out one glow stick, she broke one and through it into the right side of the cave. It lit up the small room, but Tifa couldn't see the entire space. She hand signalled for Vincent to stay at the fork and cover her while she checked it out.

Slowly she walked into the tight compartment walking past the glow stick she analyzed the area and found that it was safe.

Suddenly two loud pops errupted next to her ear, she felt the projectiles sweep past her. She quickly hit the ground and turned to see what the hell was going on. She saw Vincent standing in the middle of the cave, struggling against a dark shadow that had snaked its way around his body and over his hand. Three more shots fired her way, but Tifa was quick enough to dodge them. Her back was against the wall now, she threw the torch past Vincent to see if she could get a better look.

Sure enough she saw the dark form of the fiend hiss away from the light and crawl up the ceiling of the cave. Tifa noticed that it was preparing an attack with Vincent as its target. Without too much thought she made a mad dash towards him, tackling him out of harms way, but his footing was more firm than she thought so she could only manage to push him out of the way and not herself with him.

_Oh shit _she thought feeling the attack enter her body, strangely the pain electrified through her head and only her head. She tried to speak but instead fell limp into the hard earth.

Knocked out, cold.


End file.
